


Warming Up

by susi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue, Episode 4, M/M, Oneshot, definitons, i'd be lying if i say i didnt loop what is love by haddaway while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susi/pseuds/susi
Summary: Definitions can be difficult, especially when you have yet to figure out what to call . . . this. / a rehash of episode 4 with a splash of philosophy





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i wrote back in june for my philosophy class ahaha. my professor loves the series too, and what better dialogue to submit that that between yuuri and viktor?

Warming Up

 

"What do you want me to be to you? A father figure?"

"No . . ."

"A brother, then? A friend?"

He pursed his lips and drew into himself more, arms tightening as he hugged his knees. "How?" he asked.

"How, you say," I laughed, stroking Makkachin’s fur as she rested between us. "Don't people who are similar become friends?" [1]

"Maybe, but I don't think it's as simple as that."

"Don't we already have a lot in common? We both love the same sport. You introduced me to your beloved katsudon and I liked it as well, right? And," I paused, watching as heavy clouds drew into the downcast sky. "We're both here in each other's presence."

"I . . . I don't think that's how friendship works."

"Hm? Why not?"

"If we simply base friendship on similarities, wouldn't that mean we'd be friends with everyone who skates as well? And everyone who likes the same food?”

“Well, that’s not the case . . . right away. You need to bond with the other person over your similarities, eventually having memories of them that both of you can hold onto.”

“What if you the same interests as the other person, but you dislike them?”

“What if you -- oh, I’m hurt Yuuri. You dislike me?”

“Ah! No no no no! I like you! I aaAAH--” His face grew redder. “I just--I meant . . . I find it hard to believe that you think two people just need commonalities for them to be friends. What I meant was . . .”

“Yes, go on.”

“Two people have the same interests, or are similar, but what if only one person liked the other, and the other was simply indifferent?”

“What if one person didn’t know the person they had common interests with, you mean?”

“Yes . . . I’ve known you all my life. You’re the reason I started skating in the first place, but you didn’t know I existed until a few months ago. Could I have considered you my friend back then, even when you didn’t know me -- even when you couldn’t have considered me your friend?”

“In any relationship, you must inspire each other and improve each other -- that’s a fact. I inspired you before, and you inspire me now. You just had a head start,” I smiled at him. “You found me first, before I found you. Even then, when we were children, I believe we’ve already become friends.”

“Even if you didn’t have any memories of me before we met?”

“Yes.”

“But . . . I just can’t wrap my head around it. I just . . . can’t imagine that you’d consider me as your friend.”

“Why would you say that, Yuuri. You inspire me the most. And you become friends when you think you’ve known the other person enough to realize you want this person to stay in your life.”

“That’s a bit . . . “ he blushed, and I laughed.

“What are you thinking?”

“The way you describe this friendship . . . almost sounds like lo--it sounds too intimate.”

“But friendship will need love for it to survive, won’t it? How could you say that you don’t love your friend?”

“Yes, that’s true, but . . . Friendship, or any positive relationship for that matter, is founded on love, and love exists only in harmony.” [2]

“What do you mean?”

“When you did your first jump, did you land perfectly? I mean, wait I forgot who I was talking to, of course you did --”

“Gosh, no,” I laughed. “I fell flat on my face.”

“Really? Well, how about your second?”

“I fell again, but it didn’t hurt as much.”

“Could you remember the first time you landed the way you wanted to?”

“Yes . . . It took me such a long time to master just one jump.”

“It’s because you put effort into it right? Because you love it.”

“Absolutely.”

“When it comes to two people, Viktor, both of them should make equal efforts to make the relationship work. If only one did that, the relationship would fall apart because of the imbalance.”

“That makes sense.”

“Then, how could you say we were already friends before when we were children, when only one of us lo--loved the other?”

“Then what about this, Yuuri. We inspire each other now. We have memories that we can both hold onto. And I want you to continue being in my life. Do you as well?”

“. . . Yes,” he said, and in a smaller voice, “of course.”

“Can we be friends now, in this moment of time, and continue to be in the future to come?”

“I . . .”

I chuckled. “I asked you a while ago, who you want me to be for you. Not a father figure, right? Nor a brother. And now, not even a friend.”

“Viktor --”

“Okay. I’ll be your lover then. I’ll do my best.”

“Aaaaahhh no no no no no! I-I want you to stay who you are, Viktor!”

“My . . . self?”

“Yes . . . When it comes to friendship, or any other kind of relationship . . . It’s true that you should have a few similarities to tie yourselves together, and that there should be harmony for you to balance each other out. But I believe the love that would bind two people together should not be hidden under any pretenses.”

“Yuuri . . .”

“That kind of love is something you express in your own way. I . . . have a hard time dealing with my own feelings, and I ignored you because I didn’t want you to see my shortcomings. But I want you to know that . . . I want you in my life as well, and I want you to stay the way you are. Because I want to l-love you the way I can, and that you will too, in your own way . . . I’ll--I’ll make it up to you with my skating!”

“Okay. I won’t let you off easy, then. That’s my way of showing my love.”

“. . . Thank you for meeting me where I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] definition of friendship from plato's lysis  
> [2] definition of love from plato's symphosium


End file.
